Nachts, hinter der Dunkelheit
by Fayet
Summary: { Snape wandert nachts durch Hogwarts.. Plot? What Plot? } Alles gheört J.K.R, und mein verdienst beschränkt sich auf Reviews.. die hätte ich allerdings gerne. "S"


Nachts, hinter der Dunkelheit  
  
Ich reiße meine Augen auf. Starre in die Dunkelheit, in der ich keine Konturen erkennen kann. Die Phiolen, die auf meinem Schreibtisch stehen - irgendwo, dort hinter der Dunkelheit - klirren von irgendetwas. Warum klirren sie? Zitternd setze ich mich auf, die Augen weitaufgerissen, die Bettdecke fest um mich gewickelt. Es ist kalt in meinem Schlafzimmer. In den Kerkern ist es überall kalt.  
  
Tastend suche ich nach meinem Zauberstab, finde ihn, wie immer, auf meinem Nachttisch und entzünde die Glut in meinem Kamin. Erst als der sanfte Feuerschein das Zimmer erhellt, atme ich vorsichtig aus. Ich hasse die Dunkelheit. Es erscheint mir als Sarkasmus der Natur, das ausgerechnet ich sie hasse. Sie, in deren Schutz ich so oft vor meinem Schicksal fliehen konnte. Trotzdem ist sie mir suspekt. Mindestens so suspekt, wie ich es mir selbst bin.  
  
Nachdem ich einige Minuten so in meinem Bett gesessen habe, stehe ich auf. Ich weiß genau, das ich nicht mehr einschlafen werde. Liegenzubleiben wäre sinnlos. Also stehe ich auf, wasche mich eiskalt und kleide mich an. Und dann beginne ich meine Wanderungen, wie so oft nachts, quer durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Ich bin schon als kleiner Schüler gewandert, nachts. Immer auf der Flucht vor sämtlichen Leuten, die mir begegnet sind. Viele habe mich nie erwischt, niemals mehr als einmal im Schuljahr. Und jetzt kann ich ganz offizielle wandern, und zu mutige Schüler erschrecken. Wunderbar.  
  
Die Gänge sind schwach beleuchtet. Einige Fackeln, einige Kerzen. Ich würde selbst im Dunkeln nicht gegen Wände laufen. Zur Trauer einiger Schüler, die einmal meinten, sie müssten die Fackeln löschen. Manchmal verstehe ich Flich, der immernoch den Foltermethoden hinterhertrauert..  
  
Fast lautlos laufe ich durch die verschiedenen Türme. Ich unterhalte mich mit einigen alten Bildern - am längsten mit einem alten Alchemisten, mit dem ich schon so manche fachbezogene Diskussion geführt habe. Nachts, zwischen zwei und vier.  
  
Auf meinem üblichen Kontrollgang durch den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum - nur um zu verhindern, das meine Schüler die Küken von Minerva nicht zum Mitternachtsbrunch verspeisen, und vielleicht doch noch etwas schlafen - herrscht dort die übliche Stille. Fast.  
  
In einem der Sessel liegt zusammengerollt Draco Malfoy, mittlerweile Siebtklässler und Vertrauensschüler. Und auf einem Sofa neben ihm ein Erstklässler. Ein Junge, erst neun Jahre alt. Eines der Opfer unserer Zeit. Voldemort hat seine Eltern getötet. Das der Junge noch lebt ist mein Verschulden - ich habe dafür bezahlt - und er wäre nirgendswo sicher. Außer in Hogwarts. Hier, in Albus persönlicher Sammlung von Problemfällen. Mich nicht ausgeschlossen. Eigentlich ist er zu klein für die erste Klasse. Seine Intelligenz ist überragend, er hat auch viele Freunde.. aber er ist zu klein. Er hat Angst, nachts, Alpträume. Er schreit im Schlaf, oder er weigert sich zu schlafen. Allein zu schlafen.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." Vorsichtig wecke ich den älteren Jungen, der sich erst einmal entknoten muss, um sich zu strecken. "Professor, Sir, entschuldigung, ich.." setzt er zu einer Erklärung an. Ich unterbreche ihn unhöflicherweise. "Ist in Ordnung. Ich kümmere mich um ihn." Draco nickt, fährt sich verschlafen durch seine Haare, steht auf und geht in Richtung Schlafsaal. "Mr. Malfoy..Fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Danke." Freudig dreht er sich noch einmal um, nickt, "Das ist Selbstverständlich" , und verschwindet. Ich nehme den Jungen, der immer noch schläft, werfe etwas Pulver in die Flammen des Kamins, und verschwinde in Richtung Krankenstation.  
  
Nachdem ich ihn bei Poppy abgeliefert habe, und einen Sturm von Vorwürfen ob meiner eigenen Schlaflosigkeit über mich ergehen lassen musste, setze ich meine Wanderung fort.  
  
Das Schloss ist so still. Meine eigenen Schritte, trotzdem sie fast unhörbar sind, bilden das einzige Geräusch. Ich wandere an den alten Mauern entlang. Mauern, die schon soviel gesehen haben. Meinen Vater, meinen Großvater - alles Slytherins - , Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, den verfluchte Black, den Wolf Lupin, Lily Potter, und letzendlich mich selbst. Wir alle sind hier vorbeigegangen, haben hier gelebt. Und soviele vor uns. Und soviele nach uns. Wenn die Wände erzählen könnten, was würden sie sagen?  
  
Ich bleibe vor einer kalten, leeren Wand stehen, lege eine Hand gegen den grauen Stein und lehne mich dagegen. Der kalte Stein ist zwar rau, aber er fühlt sich beruhigend an. Ich horche in die Stille des Schlosses hinein, in die Mauern. Es ist zwar lächerlich, aber es gibt tatsächlich singende Steine. Allerdings wurde in der Wand, vor der ich stehe, keiner verarbeitet. Langsam kriecht die Müdigkeit in meinen Körper, und ich schließe die Augen. Nur einen Moment Ruhe, nur einen kleinen Moment Friede. Dann spüre ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
  
"Severus." Hinter mir steht Albus Dumbeldore. Gekleidet in eine weite Morgenrobe mit weißem Pelzbesatz, die sich wundervoll mit seinen türkisen Schuhen beißt, und mit einem sehr besorgen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Verwirrt streiche ich mir eine Haarsträhne aus der Gesicht. "Albus..guten Abend." Er lächelt. "Was machts du hier mitten in der Nacht? Minerva ist mit den Rundgängen dran." Ich schüttele den Kopf, erzähle ihm von Draco und dem kleinen Jungen und entschuldige mich dann. Wer es nicht besser wüßte würde sagen, das ich fliehe.  
  
Wieder in den Kerkern angekommen, ziehe ich mich wieder um. Es ist erst drei Uhr, knapp zwei Stunden war ich unterwegs. Nicht viel, manchmal bin ich mehr als sechs auf den Beinen. Aber die Müdigkeit ist wieder da, und als ich mich wieder in mein Bett fallen lasse, und mich an meine Kopfkissen schmiege, fällt mir wieder das klirren der Phiolen ein. Selbst nachdem ich das Licht gelöscht habe, und die Dunkelheit mich wieder umgibt, versuche ich angstrengt die Ursache für dieses Klirren zu finden. Und dann, als ich fast schon wieder schlafe, fällt mir ein, warum sie geklirrt haben. Was es war, das mich geweckt hat. Es war mein eigener Schrei.  
  
----  
  
1.12.2002 Fayet/S ( dafayez@hotmail.com ) 


End file.
